1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiological image detection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a radiological image detection apparatus that utilizes a flat panel detector (FPD) for detecting a radiological image to generate digital image data has been put into practical use. The radiological image detection apparatus has been distributed rapidly for the reason that an image can be instantly confirmed as compared with an imaging plate formed of photostimulable phosphor (accumulative phosphor). Various types of radiological image detection apparatus are available and one of them is known as an indirect conversion type radiological image detection apparatus.
The indirect conversion type radiological image detection apparatus includes a scintillator for generating fluorescence when exposed to radiation and a pixel array for detecting the fluorescence of the scintillator. Each of the scintillator and the pixel array is installed at, for example, an individual support and bonded through an adhesive layer. The radiation is converted into light by the scintillator and the fluorescence of the scintillator is converted into an electrical signal by the pixel array, so that digital image data is generated therefrom. An aluminum sheet is typically used as the support for the scintillator, and a glass substrate is typically used as the support for the pixel array. However, a sheet formed of a resin, such as, for example, polyimide, may be used as the support for the scintillator as well as the pixel array (see, for example, JP-A-2011-017683 and JP-A-2011-033562).
The scintillator and the pixel array are received in a case that is formed by combining a plurality of members to be shielded from external light (see, for example, JPA-2010-186187).